


Without You

by lohn_jaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesn't die in the story, Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Rent reference, Sad, but he's already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohn_jaurens/pseuds/lohn_jaurens
Summary: Without you,the ground thaws,the rain falls,the grass grows





	

_Without you_  
_The ground thaws_  
_The rain falls_  
_The grass grows_

 

It was fitting that it was raining today. It added to the gloomy atmosphere of the day, and reminded Thomas that the world was just as sad as he was. He knew that tomorrow the sun would shine and the rest of the world would wake up, not caring what had happened. 

 

_Without you_  
_The seeds root_  
_The flowers bloom_  
_The children play_

 

There was a playground behind their apartment complex, and on sunny days Alex loved to listen to the laughing children. They would make plans for having children of their own, and couldn't wait for the day they could bring their own child to play down there. Now, Thomas refused to open the window, couldn't stand to listen to the gleeful screams, when he would never be happy again. 

 

_The stars gleam_  
_The poets dream_  
_The eagles fly_

 

Thomas was sitting in Central Park, trying to find the joy and inspiration he once had. He thought that maybe if he came back to his old writing spot, staring out across the pond, and watching the birds fly around, he would find that spark. It wasn't until he went home that he realized the spark had died when Alex did. 

 

_Without you_  
_The earth turns_  
_The sun burns_  
_But I die without you_

 

People have been telling him that the storm will pass and he'll be okay again. It's been months, and Thomas feels as empty as the day he saw the love of his life lying lifeless in a coffin. He saw his beautiful caramel skin as pale as ash, his big eyes closed, never to be opened again. He saw him put in a suit Thomas knew he hated, and when they lowered him into the ground, they put Thomas down there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please comment and tell me what you think.   
> Don't forget to come follow me on tumblr! @gayerthanyouthought


End file.
